Game Update 1.3.6
Highlights Item Appearance No longer do players have to sacrifice their sense of fashion in the name of better stats! To allow players options to customize their appearance players now have the option of selecting the appearance of any piece of equipment while at the same time choosing their best option for statistics. This is accomplished by selecting the "Appearance" checkbox in the lower left corner of the character portrait on the character window. Then simply drag and drop a piece of equipment to its appropriate equipment slot to take on its appearance. The item used for appearance remains in the player's backpack and isn't destroyed in the process. The new item appearance is tied to that piece of armor, so even if the armor is removed the alternate appearance will be saved. To remove an alternate appearance simply right click on the alternate appearance slot you wish to clear. *The following slots may have their appearance changed: Helm, Shoulder, Back (Cloak), Chest, Gloves, Belt, Boots, Main Hand Weapon, Off Hand Weapon, and Ranged Slot Weapons. *All use restrictions apply (Career, Race, Rank and Renown Rank) when attempting to apply an item's appearance. *Using an item in the appearance slot will bind the item to the Character. Custom appearance armor may also be dyed! To change the color of an appearance slot item dyes must be applied after the appearance has been set. Open RVR Against All Odds: A Realm outnumbered within an RvR Lake will now receive a scaling bonus to Experience, Renown and Influence based on the odds stacked against them, becoming active when a Realm is outnumbered in a specific Lake by 20% or more. The bonus amount cannot exceed 400%, will not apply to monster kills, and requires a minimum of 6 players from each Realm to be present within the RvR Lake. Sovereign Armor Split Sets The Sovereign Armor sets have been redesigned! We have introduced Split armor sets, giving each Career multiple options of armor selection based on their play style. Players who already have Sovereign Armor sets will find that their armor has been replaced with the newly redesigned "Primary" sets for each Career. To purchase your secondary sets, simply visit Nazul Vazela in The Inevitable City or Gunther Haroldin in Altdorf. Secondary Sovereign armor sets are purchased by exchanging the primary set at the above NPCs. PLEASE NOTE: As a result of the dramatic changes and new options for the Sovereign armor sets, all Talismans currently equipped in existing Sovereign armor will be removed and returned to the player backpack upon a character's first log in following the patch. This is a onetime, automatic service and will not be offered again. Auction House The Auction House UI has been updated! In order to improve the user experience, we have removed some of the least used options to provide a more simple and easy to use tool. One such change is that all Auctions are 48 hours. Additionally, since auction duration has been standardized, all auctions are restricted to Buy Out pricing only. Players can now search the auction house by the following categories: *Item Category (Weapon, Armor, Accessories, Crafting, Misc) *Item Type (when applicable) *Item Slot *Item Rarity *Level *Statistic *Career Restriction Patch Notes For ease of reading, the Patch Notes have been broken into the following subpages: *General Changes & Bug Fixes *Combat and Careers *Content *Items *Realm vs. Realm *User Interface *Art Hotfixes A list of hotfixes for Game Update 1.3.6 can be found here.